Titanium alloy has been used in various fields because it has a characteristic that the specific strength is high and the corrosion resistance is excellent. On the other hand, enhancement in workability has been required to titanium alloy because titanium alloy is hard to cut and also deformation processing (plastic forming) on titanium alloy is difficult. Therefore, there has been proposed a method of obtaining titanium alloy having higher strength by containing hydrogen in titanium alloy (see JP-A-H07-90525 (hereinafter referred to as “publication 1”), for example). According to this publication 1, near α type titanium alloy is added with hydrogen, subjected to a solution treatment (solution heat treatment) while heated and kept under oxidation atmosphere, cooled and then subjected to an aging treatment and a dehydrogenation treatment, whereby a homogeneous acicular structure is formed, high tension strength and high fatigue strength are implemented and workability is enhanced.